Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by Saku and Desertrain
Summary: When Kaite, and American girl, goes to Hogwarts with a secret, who can she trust with it besides her friend Lily Evans and the one boy who shares her fate?
1. Secrets

Hello, people, and welcome to the first collaborative work of myself, Desertrain, and my co-author, Saku! After much hard work and. . . .Saku, you're in my way, we can't both type at the same time. . .wait, don't take the keyboard!. . .Hey, that's my mouse!. . .You'll get your turn in a moment. . .Wait a minute. . .AHH! NO TICKLES! THAT'S CHEATING!!!   
  
:: Desertrain falls under the chair in the tickle attack wrath of Saku, and Saku quickly usurps the chair and the computer. Saku, to add insult to the injury, sticks her tongue out at Desertrain before continuing with the disclaimer, etc . . .::   
  
What she _meant_ to say is that this is our story by me, Saku and _my_ co- author, Desertrain! We both don't own the characters many of you can recognize . . . I do hope it's original enough! Hey- You! Noooo! It's _my_ chair after all!   
  
::Saku is butt-bumped by a slightly mad Desertrain out of the chair and onto the floor with a soft 'oomph', as Desertrain smiles sweetly and bats her eyelashes at Saku before continuing her typing.::   
  
Ahem. Now, as I was saying, this is our story, in WHATEVER order our names go, and we sincerely hope you enjoy it. As Saku says, the characters you recognize we don't own, and the characters you don't recognize (Such as Kaite) we do. Yay! We can claim characters!   
  
::Desertrain does little happy dance at claiming characters, only realizing her mistake in letting go of the keyboard when it is grabbed from under her by Saku::   
  
HEY!!   
  
::Saku laughs manically.:: Erm.alright! I'd also like to say that this story is based off of the books!!! Everything should be exactly from the books; nothing major has been changed up. Now onto the story! Right my little pet?   
  
::Saku grins wolfishly at Desertrain, her good friend who was dancing. Desertrain scowls back.::   
  
Right. As she said, we've tried to keep this true to form, and hopefully we've succeeded. We really do hope you enjoy our new story! Oh, and to get more where this came from, check out our independent author sites! I'm still Desertrain, and Saku is Heero's Otherside (Gundam Wing AC fanfics only!). We hope to see you read those, as well! Anyway, unless Saku would like to say anything else. . .   
  
Only that tomato soup is best eaten without the Cheetos! *Saku nods her head, then walks away, playing with her Chinese calculator and decides to leave the rest up to Desertrain because the only other things Saku is interested in is reviews now! Desertrain raises her left eyebrow at Saku's retreating back, shrugs, and turns back to the computer.*   
  
Okay, then. Remember to eat your tomato soup _without_ Cheetos from now on, ya'll hear? And take Saku's advice-reviews, people, reviews! The food that soothes the savage writers, and makes them write more! Otherwise they're likely to come after readers with wet noodles and rolled up newspapers. :: Desertrain grins evilly and starts boiling water and rolling up newspapers.:: SAKU! Come help!   
  
Hope you enjoy!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?  
  
  
Secrets  
  
Muggle and Wizarding weather men predicted that it was going to be sunny, only to be proven wrong by Mother Nature. The rain outside was pouring like no other day, lightening streaked across the sky accompanied by a loud shout of thunder, roaring its approval of the display of lighted power. Tall grasses swayed in the wind, howling with vengeance as a train sped past the wild country, holding a precious cargo in its padded innards; the future witches and wizards that would change the world in ways one would not believe sat comfortably, yet anxiously, inside. Hogwarts was nearing. . .   
  
Kaitlyn Abigail Cirtos was sitting calmly on the train next to her best friend, Lily Evans, who was talking animatedly about a boy she was infatuated with for the past six years. They were on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as seventh years. Even though Kaitlyn had been home schooled all these years, she was at a more than appropriate level to rejoin those of her own age in an actual school setting. And as an American delegate, it was up to Kaitlyn to make sure that all her new friends became educated in the proper use of Americanisms, the same way she would be learning the proper use of the Briticisms* that she loved so much. Unfortunately, Kaitlyn had some abnormal secrets of her own. After meeting Lily, who had been on vacation with her family in New York City, in the underground library of Wiaza Boox, they had quickly become fast friends. They could have been twins, the way they had stuck to each other like Spellotape to a wand in the short time they had spent together! After some thought on Kaitlyn's side and, of course, her mom and dad, they decided that secrets between friends could ruin a lovely relationship.   
  
Kaitlyn smiled; too distracted by the sudden memory of the past to hear her friend exclaim what she thought the boy should change to make him her perfect match.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**Flashback**   
  
It was the middle of June, and Kaitlyn waited in the small living room for Lily to come over, almost wearing a path from the coffee table to an oil- painted portrait of herself as a five year old. The five-year-old Kaitlyn frowned worriedly then went back to brushing her porcelain doll's hair, making the doll squeak happily. Lily would be walking from her hotel to meet Kaitlyn in her apartment complex to talk about something that made Kaitlyn different from other girls her own age, besides the fact that she was an advanced witch.   
  
Kaitlyn's mom and dad, Jaina and Kolin Cirtos, sat together on the faded flower print of their love seat, holding hands as they waited with baited breath for Kaitlyn's first friend since 'The Incident' to come over. They were almost as nervous as Kaitlyn. There came a soft knocking at the door to the Cirtos' apartment, making Kaitlyn's parents start violently as she ran to answer the door.   
  
"Hey, Lily!" She hugged her best friend. It was a gift to find someone that you became best friends with in a flash. A rare incident, something similar to love at first sight.   
  
"Hullo Kaite*!" She grinned widely as she hugged her best friend lovingly. "Pleasure to see you out of the house on such a beautiful day!" Lily added sarcastically with a slight bit of tease. Kaitlyn suddenly became shy as she let Lily and her parents into her small, quaint, yet homey apartment. The two older Evans' looked curiously around as they walked through a small foyer, emerging into the living room of Kaite's apartment. The walls were baby blue, and filled with pictures of the time over the years. Some of the pictures were of a young, newlywed Mr. And Mrs. Cirtos, some of a baby Kaitlyn with her parents, but the overwhelming majority were of Kaitlyn's growth from babyhood to her late teenage years. In contrast to these home-taken photos were the several issues of Witch Weekly sitting on the coffee table. One, in particular, featured a newly famous young Wizard, one Gilderoy Lockhart, who was being presented with a certificate as winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. The Evans' took all of this in quickly, the Wizarding world, though new to them, was very interesting seeing as their own child was now connected to it. They greeted the Cirtos' warmly, and sat down in the seat offered by Kaite.   
  
"Would you like something to drink, Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" Kaitlyn asked politely, making a point to wait (for a change) until after her parents and Lily's parents were done talking and greeting each other.   
  
"Yes dear, a cup of herbal tea if you have any." Mrs. Evan's smiled maternally at Kaitlyn.   
  
"Yes, ma'am, we do!" She rushed off into the kitchen, Lily following after her grinning.   
  
After the girls had left the room, Kaitlyn's parents explained the issue, and a gasp could be heard from the Evans'. After a few more hurried whispers everything went quiet. Kaitlyn stifled a sob. She knew they were talking about her being . . . oh, how she hated it. They probably wouldn't let her hang out with Lily anymore! Kaitlyn slowly gathered the boiling tea and magicked it to float onto a tray. Being home schooled, she had special privileges to use magic in her house even though she was under aged by the law of The American W.I.C (Wizarding Intelligence Center). She had to practice somehow. A certificate on the wall above her bed proved this to be so. Kaitlyn rolled her wand in between her fingers for a minute. The feel of red wood and the essence of leithifold along with a strand of unicorn hair produced a smile of recognition. Where would she be without her powers? Especially in her horrible condition?   
  
"I dunno Kaite. You're awfully quiet. . ." Lily edged her way towards her friend, putting the tea kettle gingerly onto the tray which lay on an old table before tackling her friend to the ground tickling her madly   
  
"No!!!" Kaitlyn screamed with glee, trying to breathe as her friend attacked ruthlessly. Finally she managed to roll out from under her best friend and waved her hand at Lily dismissively.   
  
"One more like that and you'll be suspended!" Kaitlyn mocked the Boox's librarian's tone. Another fit of giggles emitted from the two seventeen year old girls, who were acting like they were fourteen. "I think we ought to bring the tea to my mum. She gets really tetchy about things like that," Lily whispered as she stood up, offering a hand to Kaitlyn, grinning when Kaite pouted stubbornly before grabbing it roughly and pulling herself up. "We shan't keep Mistress Evans waiting then!" Lily snorted before grabbing the tray and walking back into the living room in a dignified manner.   
  
"W-why thank you dearie." Mrs. Evans smiled up at Kaitlyn once again, but with a little look of pity, and a touch of fear.   
  
"No problem, Mrs. Evans!" Kaitlyn piped, ignoring the look that nearly tore her heart in two. /Remember . . . Mr. and Mrs. Evans are muggles; I shouldn't scare them too badly. But I want to go so badly! I can't help that I am what I am; I may beg my parents to let me go anyway, I'm old enough after all! But I want to meet Lily's friends, school, even her nasty, mean sister. Oh, the countless tricks I could play if I go!! But I just want to be with Lily, really./   
  
Kaitlyn's parents looked at Kaitlyn sternly and she took a deep breath, "Lily. I need you to sit down for a moment." She waited for a minute, trying to gather her courage. What she was about to do was now and would always be hard.   
  
Lily, noticing Kaite's discomfort asked, "What's wrong?" She stopped the urge to hug her best friend, knowing it would only make things worse, and then she found out why Kaite was so upset. After Kaitlyn had explained, Lily stared for a moment, before sitting down hard on an old armchair.   
  
"You're a . . . a . . ."   
  
"Yes, I'm a werewolf." Kaitlyn rubbed her left eye childishly as it had begun tearing; running into the bathroom sounded good at the moment.   
  
"Oh Kaite. . . why didn't you tell me before? Can you smell me? Am I too fragrant?" Lily looked at Kaitlyn upset, surprising everyone in the room. Her parents glanced a look at each other; if Kaite could turn into what the Cirtos's said, then a nearly-full grown wolf in the middle of adolescence could tear apart flesh like scissors to some string, and here their daughter was merely wondering if her fragrance was annoying! The Evan's weren't quite sure what to think at this point, and decided to see what their daughter, as an educated witch, thought of the situation before making their judgment too quickly.   
  
"Erm. . . not too bad. It's easier to smell you in a crowd, though with your distinct scent." Kaitlyn dared a small smile, trying to stop her heart from pulsing so fast and her chest heaving in terror of rejection.   
  
Lily laughed, "Good! I wouldn't want to scare you away! Now I'll have to take better care of my hygiene. . ." She scrunched up her petite nose before flinging some beautiful, shimmering red hair from her face. "Now if that's the only reason you made that huge fuss of bringing my parents here and all. . .can she come?!" She looked up at her parents, pleading with her eyes, and then Kaitlyn's parents with a sweet pout that made her seem five years younger, it would be up to their parents whether Kaite could stay and live in England until school started.   
  
Kaitlyn grinned before putting on an act also, her cute puppy-like eyes plus Lily's affirmation made the grown-ups mind up for them. This was the reaction that Mr. and Mrs. Evan's had been waiting to see.   
  
"Alright." They all said simultaneously, and then began making plans. They began laughing and talking, which included gossip about the Wizarding and muggle worlds. Everything was underway.   
  
Lily's and Kaitlyn's eyes went as wide as saucers before they screamed their delight.   
  
**Flashback ends**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
She sighed, staring out of the window and mused, /I'm sure nobody will notice me for what I really am. Unless Lily . . ./ Kaitlyn glanced at her happy friend and sunk back into her misery. /I know Lily wouldn't betray me like that. Lily likes it here a lot, but she didn't come from America, the land of the 'free'. Not in my . . . condition either, which is hard 'nough to live with alone. My accent separates me even further! They talk so . . . proper. And have a queen and king . . . and . . .and. . . I wish I were back at home being home schooled by my 'rents./  
  
  
Homesickness wrenched throughout Kaitlyn's stomach, wringing it through and through and making Kaitlyn's usual appetite shrink a great amount; even when Lily tried to offer her a chocolate frog, Kaite refused. Lily tried not to notice Kaitlyn's abnormal mood and filled the disturbing silence as best as she could, trying to make her friend think about something other than her problems.  
  
  
"Hey Kaite. I think we should get dressed and go see some of my school mates!"   
  
"Oh Lily. . .you know you only want to see James." Kaite grinned. It was so noticeable that Lily wanted to talk with James, ever since he had sent her that letter during the summer.   
  
"Well. . .that's also on my to-do list!" Lily blushed scarlet. "But you do have to admit that it was rather sweet of him. . .I really do think he will change his ways. . .and Remus is very reliable!"   
  
At this, Kaite smiled. She remembered the event; it had happened during the two weeks that she had spent in the Evans' home before leaving with Lily for Hogwarts. The third day that Kaite had been at Lily's house, an owl had arrived for Lily from the group of friends she claimed called themselves 'The Marauders'. Lily had looked at the note in dismay. 'It's from all of them' she had complained then. Lily let the owl back through the window then sat on her bed, Kaite looking over her shoulder. The letter had read:   
  
/Dear Lily,  
  
I have come to see the errors of my ways. I hope to speak to you on the train ride to Hogwarts, to also meet the new girl you wrote Remus about.  
  
With All of the Love in the World,  
  
James Potter  
  
  
Lily - Sorry, James and the rest got into my letters from you! Terribly sorry. I told him that he didn't impress you with his childish antics. Trust me; this should make up for the favor I owed you. Tell your friend if she's already there that I greet her with my sincerest wishes.  
  
Good Friend,  
  
Remus  
  
PS- I do hope James doesn't figure out that I intercepted this before it was too far gone! James really has changed!! Give him a chance!!!/   
  
"Oh, now there's the smile I'm used to! Where had it gone?" Lily asked, seeing the corners of Kaitlyn's mouth turn upward. She had been so worried about her friend; ever since they had left the Evans' house Kaitlyn had been quiet-not a normal thing for Kaite. Kaite turned her head to Lily, attempting to smile or laugh.   
  
"It's silly. . ." Kaite said as she pulled on the brand new school robes that she had gotten in Diagon Alley just the day before.   
  
Lily shook her head violently. "Nothing that bothers you is silly to me. If you will let me know what's bothering you, maybe I can help. . .?" Lily trailed off, letting the statement hang as a question. Kaite nodded.   
  
"It's just this whole going to a school in a new country thing. Everything is so different than what I'm used to. Even the side of the road that you drive on is different!" Lily nodded her understanding.   
  
"I know how you feel." She told Kaite. "When I was in New York, I felt kind of small, as if I could disappear under the weight of an entirely different culture; I never knew the world could be so vastly different! But then I met you, and I had a point to hold onto."   
  
Kaite's smile this time was genuine. "You've hit the nail on the head, I think. I mean, England. The Continent. Europe. . .These are things that I never saw myself visiting for more than maybe a week-long vacation! And here I am going to school there, here. I've never really been around kids my own age much; you're the first friend I've had in years, since The Incident, anyway, and that happened when I was younger, on that vacation. I suppose I'm just worried that I'll stick out like a sore thumb, and that being the new girl, and American to boot, that you'll be the only one who'll want to be friends with me. . ."   
  
Again, Lily shook her head violently. "Don't you dare say that, Kaitlyn Cirtos! I know several people that would want to be friends with you. One in particular. . ." Lily grinned mischievously.   
  
Kaite perked up. "Really?"   
  
"Yes! And if they don't agree right away, we always have each other."   
  
"Lily?" A boy who looked about their age poked his head into Lily and Kaite's compartment. Kaite was floored, instantly recognizing him as James Potter and she had to admit, Lily's crush on this boy was justified, if his looks were any measure for the rest of him. James Potter was quite handsome; with startling hazel eyes dancing out from behind his glasses and a mop of untidy black hair, long enough to just brush the collar of his school robes and stick out almost everywhere else. James was just about to step into the compartment when he was flung forward by a push from a schoolmate, to land directly in Lily's arms. Both teenagers blushed, and disentangled themselves as the other three Marauders piled into the train compartment. From the looks of the others, Kaitlyn could easily put names with faces from Lily's descriptions. . .   
  
The one who had pushed James had to be Sirius Black, with his dark hair, swarthy skin and black eyes. Right behind him was Remus Lupin, quietly smiling and shaking his sandy brown head at Sirius's antics. And following the last must have been Peter Pettigrew, the only short one of the bunch, with his eyes cast to the floor and his hand over his mouth, trying desperately not to burst out into laughter at his friend's expense. James looked sharply at his three friends, frowning.   
  
"Some friends you three are. I'm trying not to screw things up and this is how I greet the love of my life!" James yelled, not seeing the pleased look that crossed Lily's face at the thought that James had really changed and was being so outspoken about his feelings in front of her and his friends. She noted that he hadn't tried to impress her nor brush up his hair once. She didn't dare tell Kaite about how pleased she was to hear him say Lily instead of the usual Evans. . .   
  
"Because it was funny." Peter said, having gotten control of himself. He looked at Lily. "Hello, Lily. This is your new friend?" Lily jumped, realizing that as well as she knew Kaite, none of her other classmates had met the American girl.   
  
"Oh, right: Kaite, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Kaitlyn Cirtos." Lily introduced, assuming that Kaite had already put names to the faces.   
  
Kaite began to shake hands with everyone. "Hi, nice to meet you." The boys looked slightly startled at Kaite's blatantly American accent. They had known, of course, from reading Lily's letter to Remus that Kaite was American, but it was still a surprise to hear it. But they hid their surprise well, and all willingly shook hands with Kaite. A friend of Lily's, after all, was a good friend indeed.   
  
The last one to take Kaite's hand was Remus Lupin.   
  
He decided to be a true gentleman, swooping down to kiss the back of her hand, earning a glare, a laugh, and a roll of the eyes from his best friends; he didn't, however, see the huge grin from his good friend Lily. When Remus had entered the compartment, he had noticed something odd. A change in the scent of the compartment, to not quite entirely human, or something of the sort. He had brushed it off, even though it made the latent wolf in him nervous. But as soon as he took her hand and he got a whiff of her scent, he knew what it was that had caught his attention. And he knew that she knew what he was, too.   
  
Kaite giggled in amusement as Remus swooped down upon her hand, but the giggles froze in her throat as she saw him stiffen, and lightly sniff her hand under the guise of kissing it a second time. She felt his suddenly shaking hand tighten slightly on hers, just before his head came up and she met his eyes. And for the first time, she truly looked into Remus Lupin's eyes. They were brown, like hers, and flecked with bits of gold and green and a wild color. But it wasn't the color as much as the alien look that Kaite recognized. She saw it in the mirror every morning-the look of someone with a secret. The look of someone who knew what it was like to be hunted, with the fear of hunting. Kaite unthinkingly drew in a deep breath, and inhaled Remus' scent. A large lump appeared in her throat as she realized that he knew about her secret.   
  
Because Remus Lupin was also a werewolf.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
*Briticisms = for those of you not familiar with the term, those are just like 'Americanisms'-terms that are used in the one country, but may not be in the other. Like instead of the word friend, you use mate. Or, what gets my mates most of the time, the spontaneous bad British accent (the girl who was raised in the heart of the deep south trying to use a British accent-it's actually funny if you try to imagine the British accent mingled with the Southern one. . .)   
  
*Kaite is pronounced: Kate   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Now, people, here is the point where you click on the little button that says REVIEWS. Please? We don't know what you want unless you tell us. Some people are already telling us that we might want to up the rating later (you can guess why, ya'll are smart), and YOU HAVE TO LET US KNOW YOUR OPINION! Else how can we give you what ya'll want?   
  
Besides more! *Saku adds with a wink*   
  
Upshot: Review. Now. Thanks from both of us! 


	2. Unveiled

Well, here's chapter two! Sorry about the long wait, both Saku and Desertrain had to take a small sabbatical for a little thing called school. We're both still in the first couple months of it, so updates are going to be far and few between, probably. But we will definitely not be abandoning this, so stay tuned!  
  
For those who read the first chapter: you want to go back and read it again! Trust us! We read the fifth book since we wrote that, and some changes have been made to keep it in canon as much as possible.  
  
And ALWAYS, ALWAYS review! It's what authors live on, and we don't know what you want unless you tell us! Other than this, know that we do not own the Harry Potter characters other than the ones you don't recognize from the books, so you can't sue us. Now, dear readers, on you go to the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?  
  
Unveiled  
  
Kaite and Remus were still staring at each other when a loud voice broke their concentration.   
  
"Well, come on Love Birds, we're almost to Hogwarts! Haven't got all day." Sirius Black had been talking to James when James had nudged him and inclined his head towards Remus and Kaite. Sirius had picked up on the looks passing between them easily, and had spoken much louder than usual. Sirius looked around the compartment quickly to see if either Lily or Peter had noticed the tension between Remus and Kaite. Peter was looking at them as if they were decidedly odd, but he didn't seem to really realize what had happened. Lily, on the other hand-Lily knew what was going on.   
  
At the sound of Sirius' voice, Kaite and Remus had both straightened in surprise, but had not dropped each other's hands. Suddenly, Remus cleared his throat.   
  
"I'm going to get something from my bags. I'll be right back." Remus said quickly.   
  
"What do you need? We're almost to Hogwarts, can't it wait?" James asked in annoyance. Remus was suddenly acting quite strangely, and James was slightly worried. He had caught the fact that Kaite and Remus shared the same peculiar eyes, and knew what that must mean. What James didn't know was what his friend was thinking. Was he upset? That question was answered a moment later when Remus ignored James, but accepted Kaite's offer to accompany him. Once the two werewolves had left the compartment (still hand in hand, and seemingly not noticing this fact), the four remaining teenagers were quiet for a moment. Peter was the first to speak.   
  
"Well, that was interesting. Think they fancy each other?"   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Of course they fancy each other. Lily, is Kaite what I think she is?" Sirius looked gravely at Lily, eyes devoid of their usual twinkle. Lily nodded. James closed his eyes and hung his head.   
  
"Lily, you should know. . ." James started.   
  
"I know. I saw it, too." Lily answered to the unfinished comment.   
  
Peter was confused. "Know what? What is Kaite? I'm so confused."   
  
Lily, James and Sirius looked at Peter in despair, before Lily took pity on the smaller, slightly pudgy boy.   
  
"Peter, you know that Remus is a werewolf, right?"   
  
"Of course! We've known that since first year. But how do you know, it's supposed to be a secret!" Peter looked suspiciously at Lily, who smiled wryly.   
  
"I just found out, Peter, I promise I haven't been snooping. I figured it out, because Kaite is a werewolf, too." Peter looked dumbstruck. The whole group sat down on the train's seats.   
  
"So that whole thing with them staring at each other . . . it's because they're both werewolves? I thought they just fancied each other . . . I mean . . .when Sirius told them to break it up. . ."   
  
At this, Lily grinned. "Oh, I think that might not be so far from the truth, Pete." The four teens laughed, but then James became serious again.   
  
"Lily, that's not all you have to know." James took a deep breath, and Sirius and Peter knew what he was about to tell Lily. They didn't stop him; they thought it was important for Lily to know this, also. "We've been working on something, Sirius, Pete and I. We're studying to become Animagi. A couple of summers ago we actually made it. We can and have transformed. All of us." Lily drew in a sharp breath, and put her hand over her mouth in shock.   
  
"But, isn't that illegal at our age? It's difficult, you could get hurt! What were you thinking of?" Lily quickly went from shocked and worried to angry and upset. "What could have happened if you were not successful?! People have died because they got stuck between shapes and couldn't get back to either form quickly enough! How long has this been going on?"   
  
James looked slightly taken aback, before becoming angry at Lily's scolding. "Since second year. And this isn't some thoughtless act for grins and giggles, Lily. This is for Remus. So you have a werewolf friend. Have you ever been with her during a transformation? Have you?" Lily shook her head silently. "Well, we have. We've been with Remus before, during, and after his transformations. You have /NO/ idea how awful they are. How painful for him. You can't see the scars on his body that he gives himself while in his wolf form. He has some shred of comfort when we're with him in our animal forms. We keep him from going out in wolf form looking for other people to bite, and a measure of peace instead of the insanity he usually knows when he's a wolf. And as long as we're helping him, I don't care what happens to us. Do you understand now?"   
  
Lily nodded, looking as if she were about to cry. She hadn't understood to begin with, but she did now. She looked at James, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. James nodded and looked sadly towards were Remus and Kaite had exited as the train came to a halt.   
  
"I know. So am I."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
After Kaite and Remus left the compartment their friends were in, they found an empty compartment to talk in. Realizing that they were still holding hands, they quickly let go of each other.   
  
"So." Remus cleared his throat and said, looking anywhere but at Kaite.   
  
"So." Kaite replied.   
  
"Well, this is interesting. I've never met another werewolf before." Remus finally looked at Kaite. "You?"   
  
"Nope, there aren't many in New York City. When'd it happen to you?"   
  
"A long time ago." Remus drew in a deep breath. "I was about five, I think. My parents used to tie me up in the cellar during the transformations, to keep me from hurting anyone. How about you? Isn't it hard to get bitten in New York City?"   
  
Kaite smiled bitterly. "I wasn't at home. I was eight. My parents decided that we needed a vacation, and they thought that the Georgia Blue Ridge Mountains sounded nice, so we went. I went for a walk around our cabin one night, and it happened then. A wolf jumped out of the woods. Thankfully I wasn't too far from the cabin, and Dad was able to scare it off. Lucky my parents are wizards, or they'd have never known what was happening to me. They bought a bigger apartment with an extra bedroom, put fortification and silencing spells on it, and that's where I stay when it happens."   
  
Remus nodded. "There's a cabin, just outside the wizarding village of Hogsmeade, not far from Hogwarts. I go there." He laughed bitterly. "People think it's haunted. A ghost werewolf. Funny. This summer, though, I stayed at James' house with Sirius. His parents know about me and said it was okay. That was best summer I'd ever had."   
  
Kaite was just about to ask Remus what kind of wolf-like senses he had, other than smell, when the train jerked to a stop. Kaite fell forward, straight into Remus' arms, clutching onto his school robes to prevent from falling further. It was not unlike the situation between Lily and James earlier. Remus and Kaite both blushed, and helped each other up.   
  
"Hogwarts." Said Remus, stating the obvious. "Ready to go face the others?"   
  
Kaite nodded, even though she wasn't really sure. "Sure." And with that, Remus and Kaite left their compartment and joined their friends, who diplomatically ignored the fact that Remus had retrieved nothing from his luggage.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaite looked at the compartment floor, puzzled by her sudden longing- feelings for the other werewolf and missed Lily's question. "What? I didn't catch that."   
  
Her best friend stared at her worriedly, "I asked if you knew how you were going to be sorted."   
  
"I haven't a clue actually." She mocked their accent and grinned, and then she looked at the Marauders' backs as they whispered to Remus, telling him what just happened. He nodded and muttered something about trusting Lily.   
  
"Uh. . .Lily? When do we get off? In the muggle-subways of New York we're usually crammed and forced out, so I'm kinda lost on when to leave here." She grinned weakly, not seeing Remus' amused smile.   
  
/I'll have to ask her about American Muggles/, Remus thought to himself. His friends talked hurriedly about their first prank of the year. It was, of course, their most important prank, this year they would do something not even Professor Dumbledore would expect. Every year so far the Marauders had tried to do something memorable for the seventh years who would soon be graduating from Hogwarts. They usually had Remus at the school, pulling together the instruments they needed and setting them up, but this year they had nobody at the school that could. He made a note to himself to tell Kaite about all of the pranks, the most impressive ones anyhow, later this evening in the common room. He felt his stomach lurch when Kaite smiled at Lily. /Oh.that was quite interesting./ Peter caught Remus' look and nudged Sirius, who grinned at James. James, himself, had been staring raptly at Lily.   
  
"Are we going? We need to get there before the first years." James spoke, finally looking back at his friends.   
  
"Remus, a word of advice: you can't imprint her picture on your eyeballs. I tried with Serine last year, so I know," Sirius whispered in his best friend's ear. Remus blushed slightly and moved past his friend, not saying anything.   
  
"Everyone's already getting off; I suppose we should start that way as well." Lily began picking up a few things that she brought aboard the train to waste some of the traveling time, and patted her robe's pockets to make sure her wand was there. Lily laughed, watching Kaite do exactly what she had done moments before. What surprised Lily was when Kaite looked dazedly at Remus, who was holding the train door open for them. Lily elbowed her friend, whispering teasingly, "He /is/ a gentleman, isn't he?"   
  
  
  
Kaite grinned, whispering behind her hand, "They sure don't make 'em like that in America!" Neither saw Remus fidget when he saw Kaite whisper to Lily, even with his exceptional hearing he was sure she spoke low and gutturally on purpose. They walked through the doorway and Remus smiled at them.   
  
Kaite walked into the flood of people outside of the train. Kaite watched a few people she didn't know walked past her in a rush. She felt somebody hit into her and move to the right; another ran into her back and she nearly fell, causing her to be yelled at for 'blocking the walkway'. Kaite was appalled at how many ways everyone seemed to be going, and yet each seemed to know where exactly they wanted to be. /Just like New York/, she thought. A few others streamed out of the train, stragglers. Kaite turned around to ask Lily where to go but found someone else.   
  
Kaite blinked, "Oh, sorry. I thought you were my friend."   
  
"That can be arranged," The boy grinned at his own cunning response.   
  
"I meant that I mistook you for my best friend. But while we're still here chatting, where do seventh years go?"   
  
"I don't remember you. . .you're new, aren't you," He stated as he studied her, ignoring her question purposefully. /A weird accent as well. A transfer from America? She could be cuter if she didn't act so ditzy,/ He thought.   
  
"Well, yeah. Where do I go?" Kaite persisted.   
  
"I'm Jacob Busquire, seventh year Slytherin."   
  
"That's great, but I really need to meet up with my friends." She began getting impatient, also ignoring his smug look as she turned around in a full circle. "Do we go to those. . .um. . .carriages or to that very big man, Lily never did tell me about how we would get to the school?" A huge man was waving a few students over, a particularly large man. "That's the last time I'll let her get away with 'my brain doesn't want to function'," Kaite muttered more to herself.   
  
"Lily? You're best friends with Lily Evans, aren't you?" He suddenly looked at her disgustedly. "Well in any case, you go to that 'very big man'. You have a lot to learn about Hogwarts. . ." He walked away and she heard him grumble about her wasting his precious time.   
  
"If you hadn't stalled I would've been out of your way by now!" She yelled at his retreating form and walked her way over to the man.   
  
"Firs' years over here!" He yelled again, "Oh, hello there! Yer not a firs' year are yah?" He looked at the girl smiling good naturedly. Hagrid knew that she was a new student as he didn't recognize her face, and the lost look she was giving him told him that she hadn't the slightest clue where she was supposed to be.   
  
"Um, I lost my friends." She cursed under her breath for getting tricked. "Did you happen to see where Lily Evans went?"   
  
He looked around for a short moment. "Over there, gal. Yah go to theh carriages."   
  
"Thanks." She squeaked, feeling very small compared to him. Stumbling over in the direction he pointed, she finally found her way.   
  
"There you are, Kaite! You gave us all a fright, for a moment we'd thought you'd run into Malfoy, or worse, Snape." Sirius yelled over the noise, beckoning Kaite over to a large group of carriages. Each one was connected to a couple of black skeletal horses, known as Thestrals, two to each fancy coach as far as Kaite could see. She shivered in the memory of the murder she had unknowingly committed; the elder man hadn't deserved to die.   
  
"Nah. . .I'm not that coordinated. Instead, I ran into Jacob Butt-squire, a Slytherin wouldn't you know it! He tricked me into going over to this /huge/ man! Next time, Liller'z, you've got to tell me what's going to go on! Or at the very least, stay right behind me." Kaite grinned giddily, happy to be with her best friend once again. She frowned though when she saw the carriage. It was big enough to hold only four.   
  
"Are we sitting in another carriage, Liller'z?" She nearly laughed when Lily shook her head. The boys looked at Lily and Kaite, Sirius grinning at James.   
  
"We can all fit!" Sirius announced confidently. A couple of second-year Ravenclaws standing nearby stared at the legendary Sirius and his gang with amusement before piling into their own carriage.   
  
"How do you suppose we fit you four lumps /and/ Kaite and me?"   
  
"You underestimate us! Besides, you say that as if we're all fat! I, for one, am not fat. I take pride in being able to eat like a horse and still maintain this gorgeous, girl magnet figure!" Sirius exclaimed, as he struck what was, in his own mind, a sexy pose. Kaite grinned while Lily gave him a glare.   
  
"Eating like a horse is too true, any more and I wouldn't think there'd be any for the children in China! So, what ingenious idea do you have in your head this time?" Lily said sternly, but couldn't pull off her act because of her huge smile.   
  
Kaite watched James' own small smile as he watched Lily all too affectionately. Sirius cleared his throat, "Everyone always brings up those Chinese kids, whether somebody's not eating enough or eating too much! Anyway. . .you can sit on James' lap like you know you want to." He looked at Lily with glee at this last statement, but his grin grew wider with the next: "And I'm sure I won't mind having this jewel sit on mine!" He winked at Kaite, proud of being able to inflict blush on her creamy- white complexion.   
  
"I-I don't know. . ." Kaite began. She didn't think she'd feel comfortable on his lap. She barely knew him! And though it was rather tempting, she was more than just a little upset that Remus didn't offer instead.   
  
Sirius nodded, his smile going out with a small sigh, "I know you rather sit on someone else's lap. . .no one ever wants to sit on mine, for some reason. . .Remus's perhaps?" Remus looked sharply at Sirius. /You'll thank me later Remus. . .I'll bet my wand hand on it. /   
  
Remus had been quiet the whole time, watching the reactions of his friends, especially Kaite's. He had never met an American before, but heard that they were a lazy, over-weight, rude bunch of people. Kaite seemed the polar opposite of any of those! This surprised him immensely and he had to gather his thoughts to remove the stereotypes.   
  
He heard Sirius' plan, knowing exactly what his comrade had in mind. He quickly covered his displeasure when Kaite seemed to be smitten with his best friend Sirius, but who wouldn't be? She had only just met the lot of them anyhow. He gave a sigh until Sirius decided to offer Remus' lap, not that he minded, but what was Sirius thinking?! She obviously didn't want to.   
  
"Sirius, maybe we should ask her what she would prefer." Remus asked quickly.   
  
Kaite was flustered and looked to her best friend for some help. Lily smiled and took things into her own hands, "Kaite will sit on Remus' lap; I don't trust the other two ruffians with my best friend. You can trust them to stick their hands where they don't belong."   
  
Kaite smiled gratefully to her friend. /I suppose she already knows that I like Remus, but I wonder if Sirius and Peter would actually do something like that! I'm glad to have Liller'z as my best friend, who knows what I'd be doing right now. . ./   
  
"I-I guess I could agree to that." Kaite smiled shyly at Remus, who in turn looked down, pleased that she approved.   
  
The Marauders all settled down into the carriage, then Lily sat on James' lap. James took advantage of the occasion to wrap his arms around her waist, hurriedly explaining that he didn't want her to slip and fall. She grinned putting her own hands hesitantly on top of his. She watched Kaite sit daintily on Remus' lap, who looked disconcerted. Lily smiled at him encouragingly, nearly laughing when he smiled sheepishly back. When Kaite began talking to Remus the tension in the air seemingly vanish, Remus relaxed showing a good natured smile to Kaite and whispering back.   
  
"Remus, I don't bite. At least not hard." Kaite joked, wanting to show that she liked him a lot, but he was so apprehensive at the moment. She almost wished that she and Remus had a carriage to themselves, but that would include departing from Lily! Kaite stiffened when Remus whispered back, quiet enough for only her to hear.   
  
"I'm sure we can see about that." He responded to her statement.   
  
Kaite wasn't sure how to react, this was her first day at school and already she was being seduced. Never before had any guy tried to even get close to her, not caring, because in America. . .all of the good ones were almost always already taken, or gay, or more than likely both.   
  
She tried to control her breathing; sure that everyone else in the carriage had probably noticed her thumping heart and sweaty palms. She noticed his arms resting at his sides; she wondered if he had scars like she did, if he had pain and marks to show that he turned into the wolf. She got control of herself as she decided to see something. She looked up at Remus then at his arms to see if he got the point. Kaite wasn't sure until he draped an arm around her waist when the carriage jostled particularly hard. She let her hand run up his robe's sleeve and came to an arrangement of rough cuts, some old, some new. She winced, empathizing with Remus. He smiled sadly at her, he didn't need to feel her wrist to know that there were a few times she had nearly killed herself by gnawing accidentally on an important blood vessel. He had done the same thing.   
  
The others in the carriage were uncharacteristically quiet, all thinking about one thing or another. Lily was watching Kaite and Remus, wishing that James had warmed up to her as quickly as Remus had to Kaite. Kaite was a good thing for the shy Remus, as was Remus for her best friend. /They need each other, for support and understanding./ Lily continued on in her mind how they made a perfect couple.   
  
Peter, however, was staying quiet, thinking of how fortunate he was to have such great friends. /Kaite is already a good friend among us, Remus is certainly not holding anything back. They're fondling each others' arms as if it were a natural thing. They've only known each other for little over half an hour!/ Peter glanced at Sirius who looked seriously at Remus, but not unkindly.   
  
/He's smitten with her. Even though they already like each other, they're in love; this brings a whole new meaning to love at first sight. Remus had never had much luck with the ladies, unlike I, Sirius the Sex God. He gets unusually quiet. As if him being a werewolf would stop them, but I have seen the reactions from those who have accidentally seen his scars. Figures that he'd fall for another werewolf, and though I'm sure there are more, I'm glad Lily found the right one on her first shot. Speaking of Lily, James really needs to get going. There's only one more year of school left! If Mr. Smitten doesn't make more than the subtle gestures he thinks will express how he feels, then I may have to help!/ Sirius grinned at his best friend who was like a brother to him.   
  
/Flaming Merlin, Remus! Couldn't do anything but help yourself could you?/ James smiled at his friend before looking away. He was slightly surprised at how well Remus took to the other werewolf, he was now concerned how he could help Kaite in her transformations. /From seeing Remus transform I know we couldn't be near her when she changes to human. Remus almost always rips his clothing, unless he takes it off beforehand, but that would embarrass everyone. I'm definitely not putting my Lily on the line; I wouldn't want her trying to even become what we are./ James unconsciously gripped Lily a little tighter; she said nothing but smoothed out his robe's sleeve.   
  
Kaite stared into Remus' eyes, which reflected her own. She stopped rubbing her hand up his sleeve (she was nearing his elbow) when the carriage stopped and brought everyone out of their reverie. Kaite smiled and stood up. Remus grinned back, wishing the comfortable weight on his lap would have stayed there a little while longer, but he then remembered that she still needed to be sorted.   
  
"You don't know what house you're going to be in, do you?" Remus frowned, /What if she becomes a Ravenclaw, or a Hufflepuff, or worse, a Slytherin?/ Remus didn't think he could stand it if she wasn't in the same house with him and he was sure Lily felt the same way. He sudden felt dizzy, what if Kaite didn't like him to the same degree as he did her.? It felt like months had past since they were on the train, almost as if Remus had known her forever. In any case, he wouldn't let her get away without her knowing his feelings for her, he had one year.   
  
"Good ol' Hogwarts!" Sirius stretched and smiled at all of his friends. "Lets go inside, you all know what to do?" He grinned at Peter, Remus and James when they nodded. Kaite and Lily exchanged curious looks as they began making their way to the entrance hall.   
  
A small man stood at the door, looking around for someone in particular. "Oh there you are! Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin!" The man squeaked.   
  
"Hello Professor Flitwick," The whole gang murmured, each wondering why he was looking for Lily and Remus particularly, as far as anyone else knew, they were the most innocent of the bunch! Well, Remus acted innocent anyhow.   
  
"Good evening! I would like for you two to join me and bring along Miss. . ." He took out a frayed piece of paper, "Miss. Kaitlyn Cirtos please."   
  
Remus looked back at his three remaining best friends. "I guess we'll see you later. If I'm not there in time for the sorting, tell me how the whole thing goes!" With a wink from Sirius, the three remaining Marauders went inside towards the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick then shooed the three into the Castle, taking them through some corridors.   
  
"Professor, if it's not a bother, could you tell us why you want Remus and I for Kaite's sorting?" Lily had quickly assumed that Flitwick was bringing them to Dumbledore's office and Kaite was to be sorted, but why bring Remus and Lily?   
  
"You shall find out from Professor Dumbledore." He said no more, no less.   
  
The small group made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office, Flitwick revealing the password to be 'Lemony Snicket', and sat down in the three chairs situated in front of Dumbledore's large desk. A phoenix by the name of Fawkes sat on a bar near the desk. He sang his greeting to the three students as Flitwick left down the spiraling staircase. Professor Flitwick needed to go back to the feast and alert Dumbledore about their presence.   
  
"So. . .D'you guys think I'll be in Gryffindor?" Kaite asked nervously after a fw minutes. She had heard about the houses and wanted so badly to be near her best friend, it wouldn't do to be in another house and be a guest of Lily's!   
  
"Most definitely! I would be surprised if you didn't actually. Professor Dumbledore knows that you are an honored guest of mine." Lily smiled.   
  
"I also think he would want you as comfortable as the rest of us. Situating you with the Slytherins when your best friend is in Gryffindor would only cause problems." Remus spoke carefully, using his careful stroking of Fawkes' glossy feathers to hide his hope and excitement that Kaite might be in Gryffindor house.   
  
"I guess you two are right, but shouldn't I be sorted like everyone else?"   
  
"You haven't been here since your first year. The sorting is for first years only, though you can always ask the sorting hat about placing you in a house anyway. Oh, I think Professor Dumbledore is here, the feast must be about ready to begin Lily could hear the moving staircase that lead to Dumbledore's room.   
  
"Hello Professor." Lily and Remus said. Kaite looked at the old man; he was taller than she and held an aura of respect. She tried to smile, but her stomach growled, making her blush instead.   
  
Professor Dumbledore used this as an excuse to conjure a large dish of éclairs, insisting that they all try one. "Now, I assume that you are Kaitlyn Cirtos." He smiled when Kaite nodded, her mouth full of éclair. "I greet you on the behalf of all of Hogwarts' staff and hope you to enjoy your stay. Now for your sorting, we shall keep it sweet and simple so you and your friends can go back to a more substantial mean and go to bed, but I have one more issue to bring up.   
  
"Kaitlyn, I am sure you have found one important thing that makes Hogwarts so different from other wizarding schools: I have already allowed another werewolf into this school and we have had no problems. You are welcome to stay and enjoy the last year of your schooling and still receive a degree. Unfortunately, you are not allowed to use magic outside of school. As far as classes, I hope you don't mind that I placed you in all of Lily's classes. Being a new student will be hard, you may be behind on some subjects and ahead in others, so to make you more comfortable, you are a special exception in this years' sorting. You will be in Gryffindor." He tried not to smile too widely to see the Gryffindor Head Girl nearly jump up as she hooted out her approval. Lily instead wrapped an arm around Kaite's shoulders in a one-armed hug, a fierce one still.   
  
"Remus, do you have any problems with another werewolf being in close proximity?" Professor Dumbledore asked. He didn't think there would be, but it was always best to check. He was correct when Remus shook his head.   
  
"Good. Very good. That was all I had to ask of you, Kaite. Lily will explain how Hogwarts works. Now if you will head to the feast, I must sort out some. problems that have arisen." Remus thought that Professor Dumbledore had given him a small smile upon mentioning 'some problems'. "Good evening." Professor Dumbledore added, ushering the students out of his office, and they all headed down to the Great Hall and the Welcoming Feast for their own little celebration of Kaite's and their own arrivals. 


End file.
